LAB ONLY:Small premature infants have thyroid hormone levels which are lower than their full term counterparts. They also have lung disease which may become chronic. Thyroid hormone accelerates lung maturation. Thyroid hormone will be given to such small infants to determine if chronic lung disease and/or morbidity is affected.